Lets Get Down an Do It
by California Marshmallow
Summary: um yea... starts the day before graduation... read it?
1. Chapter 1

Graduation is tomorrow. That was my first thought as I rolled over to face my angel. He smiled, seeing I was awake and kissed me briefly before leaving. I sighed and climbed out of bed to go have a human moment and get ready for school.

I ran downstairs, without tripping I might add, to find that Charlie had already left for work. I grabbed my backpack and ran outside to see my angel leaning against his silver Volvo waiting for me. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you, Edward" I mumbled into his chest.

"Silly Bella, I've been gone for less than an hour" he laughed softly at me. I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue at him.

We broke apart and climbed into his car. The ride to school was pretty uneventful; this whole week had been pretty uneventful as well, seeing as it was the last week of the year. Edward pulled into the parking lot of the school in his normal parking spot.

I waved to Mike and Jessica as I walked with Edward to first period. The rest of the period and the day passed about the same as always. I sit in every class with Edward, and him and his 'sister', Alice during lunch. After school, he took me home, then went home himself.

He wouldn't be at school tomorrow, but would be back in time for graduation. Since tomorrow is graduation, it would also be the night he would change me.

I had just set my bag down and was about to turn my computer on to email my mother, when Alice started knocking on the door, so I went back downstairs and let her in.

"Did you get a dress for the party yet? An overly eager Alice greeted me.

"What party?"

"Your last night as a human party!"

"WHAT!?!"

"We invited everyone saying it was a graduation party. Its tomorrow night an hour after the graduation ceremony. You will stay with us, because everyone is leaving for the end of year trip the next morning so Charlie will think that is where you are after the party."

"And where is this party taking place?"

"At our house."

I just rolled my eyes at her; I guess she had finally lost her mind. I mean a party at her house, for a bunch of HUMANS!?!?! That was just plain stupid if you ask me.

"So I take it you don't have an outfit!" she sounded overly excited as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out to her car. I guess that means shopping trip. Oh joy!

The ride wasn't too bad, mainly we just listened to the radio or talked about college. I got into most the colleges I applied to, so I had options.

See, that was part of the deal I made with Edward. He would change me the night of graduation and I would then go to college at least once, for Charlie's sake mainly. After college I would be marring the love of my life, then faking my death and moving away.

Anyways, we eventually got to the mall and Alice dragged me in to the first store, where we got a jean skirt I liked and a silky black and red long sleeve shirt that made me look not so bad. It wasn't nice enough for the party apparently, but we got it anyways.

We went from store to store, Alice buying practically everything that wouldn't work for the party until we finally found the perfect dress. It hugged my body perfectly, making me look even taller and bigger in certain places if you know what I mean. It was full length and strapless, plain black, with three white stripes on the skirt part of the dress. It was simple, but beautiful and I loved it.

We bought it and then headed off to look for shoes and such to go with my new dress. We finally found a pair of shoes that Alice liked and didn't feel like a death trap for me, so we called them perfect as well and bought them.

Satisfied we had everything we needed; we headed back to the car and put everything in the trunk. I got hungry on the way back so we stopped at a small café and I had a salad for dinner. After I finished eating, we got back in the car and Alice took me home.

Once home, I saw that Charlie had already eaten, so I went up and went to bed.

Tomorrow is graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is graduation. Today I would become a vampire. I opened my eyes and rolled over to face my angel, but my angel wasn't there. He was still out hunting so I wouldn't see him until tonight. I sighed and got out of bed for another human moment and to get ready for school.

I stopped at a coffee shop on the way and got a muffin and a coffee of some sort; wasn't paying much attention. My truck was getting more action today than it had since the Cullen's had returned a few months ago.

Anyways, school was pretty boring and passed in a blur, with a lot of yearbook signing and such. Once school was over I raced home to get ready for graduation. I changed in to one of the outfits I had gotten yesterday with Alice and then started laying out things for tonight's party. I figured I should pack my stuff cause I don't know when I'll be back home after tonight.

As soon as I was ready, I ran out to my truck which started nice and loudly like always. Off I went to school for the last time!

The first thing I noticed when I pulled into the parking lot was that Edward's Volvo was in its normal spot, so I pulled in next to it, then ran inside before the rain got any worse. I pulled of the full length rain trench coat I had put on as a last minute thought before leaving the house and set it on a chair in the math room, which was the girls changing room.

After escaping from a conversation with Angela who was one of my best friends now, besides the Cullen's of course, I left the math room only to run right into my angel and lose my balance and fall. Well at least I started to fall, but Edward managed to catch me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and he hugged me back. I looked up into his brilliantly topaz eyes and then kissed him softly.

Together we walked off to the gym where the ceremony of graduation was to take place. We met up with Alice and the rest of our year by the door. Edward kissed me again softly and we got in our proper places in line.

The music started so it was time for me to start walking, hoping I wouldn't trip and make a fool of myself. Everyone filled in to their appropriate seats and the principal started talking. He next called up out class president, Jessica, so she could make the speech.

I couldn't pay attention; I was way too nervous and excited for my change tonight to bother paying attention. They even had to call my name twice before I realized it. I walked slowly up to get my diploma and turned to see Edward trying to contain his laughter. I turned from him to the crowd and saw Emmett doing the same while giving me the thumbs up sign.

I finally made it to the front of the stage after what felt like hours and took my diploma then hurried back to my seat. As soon as everything was done, we all left the gym and I ran over to Edward and practically jumped on top of him. He laughed and kissed me before walking me over to my parents.

My parents walked me to my truck then went to get there own car. I beat them home and showered quickly and changed. I blew my hair dry and left it down and straight for once. I liked the length right now, after tonight it would stop growing. I finished getting ready and grabbed my bags and brought them down stairs.

My parents were there so I talked to them for a bit before I heard a knock on my door telling me my angel was finally here. I kissed mum goodbye, gave Charlie a hug and kind of just waved at Phil, before grabbing my bag and running out the door.

Although I'm always happy to spend time with Edward I thought it was a bit funny that he would be picking me up for a party that was at his house. It seemed a bit pointless but that's okay.

When we got near his house and Edward went passed the turn I thought something was up because I should be the one missing the turn not him, but anyways, he missed it. When I asked him about it he said he needed to talk to me, which kind of worried me, but I figured I'd go along with it.

We pulled a little past the turn in and Edward turned off his car and got out then helped me out and took my hand as we began to walk around a bit.

"Why do you so desperately want to become a monster like me? I don't understand the allure it holds for you" Same old question I was asked every chance he got.

"I love you, Edward. I can't stand to live without you or to grow old and watch you stay the same. I don't want to grow old enough to be your mother, or grandmother! You promised you would change me! Why are you always having second thoughts about this? Why don't you want to change me?" I yelled, getting angry. Why wouldn't he change me? It wasn't fun waiting!

"Because you're beautiful-"

"No I'm not! Alice and Rosalie are beautiful! Not me!"

"You're beautiful to me because you're human; your frailty, your short years, your heart; even as you think its breaking. All that suddenly seems more precious than anything I've ever known." (Stole this quote from the move Queen of the Damned. Next line is also from that movie.)

"I'm not as precious as you think!" I screamed at him before running from him to try and hide my tears from him.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran towards the house without turning back to look at him. I didn't want to him to see me crying. I guess I wasn't paying much attention as to where I was headed, because I ran right in to the cold, hard chest of Jasper. I threw my arms around him and just kept crying. It must have been awkward for him. He pulled me off into the house so people would stop staring at us.

I kept crying for a while, but slowly stopped, probably thanks to Jasper. He walked me up to Edward's room and gave me another awkward hug before leaving. He also told me to call out his name and he would come if I needed someone for any reason what-so-ever.

I turned from the door as it snapped shut as Jasper left and I waked over to Edward's CD wall. Running my finger down the columns of CD's I stopped at a Verve Pipe CD and pulled it out to put it in the stereo. I hit the play button and turned it up loud enough so that I couldn't hear the noise from the party downstairs.

I fell asleep pretty quickly after lying down on the couch. When I woke up, the CD wasn't playing anymore and Jasper and Edward were standing inside the room arguing. Inconsiderate brats! I was trying to sleep.

Jasper was talking a lot more than I had ever heard him do at one time, and he was sticking up for me and what I wanted. Remind me to thank him later.

"You can't keep holding the transformation over her head like that! It's not fair to keep changing your mind and getting out of it. Imagine how frustrated she must be getting!" Jasper was saying.

"Bug out Jasper! She is my girlfriend not yours! How could you damn anyone to this life we have to lead?"

"Its not damning her if it is what she wants! She loves you and wants to spend the rest of time with you. And if you don't do it soon, I will!"

I had to put my hands up to my ears at that point as Edward yelled his response at Jasper. By this point I had moved from the couch to the corner of the room and was all huddled up, really freaked out my all the yelling from the two vampire brothers.

When Edward turned and saw that I was in the room he moved over to me. I flinched, thinking he was going to hurt me or something, which must have made him feel disgusted with himself if the look on his face was any indication.

Anyway, when he got over to me, he pulled me on to his lap and held me tightly.

"Is this really what you want?"

I nodded yes, not trusting my voice at that point.

"How can you damn me to do this to you?"

"If you won't do it, let one of your family do it!"

"Who? You know Rosalie wont and will talk Emmett out of it. I know Jasper would; he just said so, but could you trust him not to accidentally kill you?"

"That still leaves Alice and Esme, and most importantly Carlisle. He could do it without losing control and you know it. I'd still rather it was you that did it, Edward, but I don't want to wait until I am older because I don't want to spend the rest of eternity so much older than you."

"You know I love you and want you to be with me forever, I'm just scared of taking your soul."

"You took my heart; I'm giving you my soul."

"Let me at least watch you sleep one more night and let you have a final meal before I change you. Please Bella."

"If you don't do it tomorrow, I will get someone else to because I'm tired of waiting."

And with that said, I got up and walked to Alice's room. She wasn't in there but I knew she wouldn't mind if I slept in there, and I didn't want to be around Edward even though he said he wanted to watch me sleep. Too bad. I don't want to be near him right now.

When I woke up in the morning I took a quick human moment and showered and got dressed before going down stairs and pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"HEY! Give that back! I was eating that!" I complained at Edward when he took my food away from me.

"Eat a real meal."

"I'm not hungry and more." I claimed before tugging at the neck of my shirt and tilting my head to the side.

"I ate food. Now change me. Not my fault you took my food away." I said being grumpy.

"Not so fast Bella. I'm sorry, but we need to leave her to change you." Carlisle said as he entered the kitchen.

"Why not here?"

"Because of the treaty. We can't change you here or we would. If we change you here, we can never return to Forks and we may need to in a few decades when we run out of other overcast climates to live in."

"Where then?"

"Canada, near where you two will be going to college in the fall. We rented a summer house. The three of us will go up now and the others will join us in a few days after your change."

"Lets go then."

With all that said, I glared at Edward, still mad at him before going upstairs to grab my bags. Once I had them I walked outside and asked Carlisle which car to put them in since he said we would be driving. He pointed at Edward's shiny silver Volvo so I threw my bags in the trunk.

We had gotten about 20 minutes out of town when I realized there was something I needed to do. I asked if we could pull over for a human moment and I ran into a McDonalds and found a pay phone. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" it was Jacob luckily, not Billy.

"Hey Jake! Its me, Bella."

"What do you want?"

"I need to see you again before I leave here."

"Why?"

"Because you are still my best friend, Jake."

There was a long pause before he responded.

"Where are you?"

I told him the McDonalds I was at and he said he would be there in a few minutes. We hung up with each other and I went back out to the car. I hated to ask for money but I had to. Edward had taken my breakfast away from me and I was hungry and broke. Carlisle handed me a 20, which was a lot more than you need to get breakfast at this kind of place but that's okay.

Of all the things I could miss once changing, I had a feeling McDonalds fries would be one of the things I missed most. I had just gotten through the line, buying two breakfast meals so I could give one to Jake when he showed up, when Edward came over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Lets go. That dog is here." He said growling angrily.

"You go with Carlisle to the car. I need to do this before I change. I asked him to come here."

Edward looked livid, but went out to the car. I guess he understood how important it was to me. Carlisle smiled at me, so I knew he really understood and didn't mind waiting.

Anyway, Jake came through the door and I ran over to him and hugged him.

"You smell." Was his lovely greeting. I just hugged him tighter.

We walked over to a table and sat down and I handed him a bag.

"You're letting him bite you, aren't you? That's why you asked me here. You wanted to say goodbye because you knew I would never talk to you again after this. That we would be enemies." He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Jake. I wish you guys weren't sworn enemies like this. I will miss you so much, but I love him. I wish I could stay your friend, and I want to, but you wont let me, will you?" I was crying.

He didn't reply but reached across the table and grabbed my hands. He smiled sadly then grabbed his breakfast again. We finished eating in silence, then he got up to leave.

I stood up and gave him another hug. He kissed me briefly on the top of my head before walking out. I threw out the empty bags and went outside to the car. I was still crying.

My anger at Edward had dissolved, mainly because I needed him right now. I got in the back seat with him and put my head against his chest, still crying. He hugged me.

I apologized to both Edward and Carlisle for that, but said it was something I had to do. Carlisle said he understood completely and then started driving once again. Edward didn't say anything but held me tighter.

I fell asleep against Edward like that as we were driving. Around nightfall, we reached the house that they had rented.

The house wasn't nearly as big as the house in Forks was, but it was still pretty big and very nice. We walked inside and Edward lead me to the room for my transformation.

We sat in that room in silence until Carlisle came in after unloading the car. As soon as Carlisle entered the room, Edward spoke, asking me if I was sure this was what I wanted. I told him yes.

"I love you, Bella."

And into my neck went his fangs.


End file.
